Project Summary The goal of this research program is to test the hypothesis that dendritic cells (DCs) of the gastro intestinal tract process lumenal antigens by Fc-epsilon-RI-IgE mediated uptake, thereby affecting the intestinal inflammatory response and type I hypersensitivity. Fc-epsilon-RI, the high affinity IgE Fc-receptor, is a multimeric immune recognition receptor that binds IgE through a monovalent epitope in its alpha chain. Antigen-induced crosslinking of the IgE-Fc-epsilon-RI complex causes cell activation via the signaling subunits of the receptor (Fc-epsilon-RI-beta and a dimer of the common gamma chain). A unique feature of Fc-epsilon- RI is its cell type- and species-specific expression pattern. In mice, the receptor is expressed only as a heterotetramer (alpha, beta, and two gamma chains) on mast cells and basophils. In humans, Fc-epsilon-RI assembles as a heterotetramer on mast cells and basophils, but additionally also as a heterotrimer lacking the beta subunit. Uniquely, the human heterotrimeric form of Fc-epsilon-RI is expressed on antigen presenting cells, including DCs in the intestine. Surface expression of the receptor correlates with allergic diseases, and controls IgE-mediated cell activation during the allergic response. Unlike other multimeric immune recognition receptors, surface expression is regulated at the level of co-translational assembly of subunits in the endoplasmic reticulum; but the mechanism of regulation remains unknown. Aim 1 will elucidate structural features of individual Fc-epsilon-RI subunits that dictate receptor assembly and thus surface expression of Fc- epsilon-RI complexes. Aim 2 will determine if the human trimeric Fc-epsilon-RI functions on DCs or macrophages to present antigen via IgE-mediated uptake pathways. This set of experiments will use Fc- epsilon-RI-expressing murine cells that allow us to study functional consequences of receptor-mediated antigen presentation for T cell activation in the MHC class II and the MHC class I pathways. Aim 3 will investigate IgE-mediated intestinal immune responses in vivo using a transgenic animal conditionally expressing the human alpha-chain of Fc-epsilon-RI on DCs.